


The Cons of Having a Pool in One's Chambers

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking around wearing his ring in the halls of Mirkwood, Bilbo thinks he's been caught--by the king no less! No point in staying invisible now. A silly story detailing what may have happened if Bilbo took off the ring when he thought Thranduil sensed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cons of Having a Pool in One's Chambers

It was shortly after sundown when the Elvenking was pacing to and fro across the length of his chambers.  He had a lot on his mind, not the least of which was the rather important matter of his new prisoners. It wasn't everyday his people caught thirteen dwarves trespassing in the Greenwood; much less a company with plans to reclaim control over the Lonely Mountain. How he wished he could have struck a bargain with their leader! Then, perhaps, he could have had the necklace returned to him. But Thorin was just too stubborn. Why did he even bother trying to reason…? 

A sudden sensation of someone watching him silenced his thoughts. What, or rather who, could it be? He felt a presence looking at him from the shadows of the hallway leading into the chamber. Why would someone be spying on their king? Thranduil was baffled!

All of a sudden, he remembered that this was the time of day when the Captain of the Guard gave her report of any findings the Guard made during their forest missions. Why was she hiding? This wasn't normal at all. Instead of the anger he would expect himself to feel in this situation, there was only curiosity. 

"Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil asked, looking toward the opening into the hallway a few meters away. 

What happened next was something Thranduil would never have imagined, even with all the knowledge of his long life. The moment he finished voicing his question, a small being that barely reached his waist in height appeared out of nothing just a short distance away from him, in the middle of the chamber. He looked as scared as Thranduil was shocked. How had this creature appeared out of thin air in the twinkle of an eye?

This event surprised the king to such an extent that his vision swam, and his head spun. Out of shock, he took a step back... And the ground was gone!  Instead, he felt himself tilt back and start falling. Realizing he was going to fall head backward into the pool, he flailed his arms in hopes of righting his balance. That was to no avail. The next thing he knew, he was thoroughly drenched and clinging to the edge of the thermal pool. 

Of course, all this happened within the span of a second. In front of him, both the Captain of the Guard (who had indeed been the presence he'd sensed before) and the strange halfling who had appeared out of nothing were trying to help him out of the pool, each holding onto one arm. Later, he would question this new being about who he was, why he was here, and the strange gifts he possessed. But for now, Thranduil needed to calm down after this embarrassing debacle. 


End file.
